Me muero por tu sonrisa
by Ellana-Watson
Summary: Petit OS écrit à l'occasion d'un challenge sur le forum. A celles et ceux qui s'attendent à du joyeux, ne lisez pas ! Brittana, of course.


Petit OS retrouvé en fouillant mes clés USB ^^ Ecrit pour un challenge sur le forum, je devais intégrer une des phrases/citations qui étaient proposées. Et j'ai choisi un bel extrait de Marc Levy, à vous de retrouver ;)  
OS qui à beaucoup plu à ma Bêta , et au reste du forum d'ailleurs.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Me muero por tu sonrisa**

_Sais-tu, mon amour, que je pourrais tuer pour avoir un de tes sourires ? Pour, ne serais-ce qu'entendre le son de ta voix encore une fois, la mélodie de ton rire ?_

Je ne peux décemment pas vivre sans toi. Le moindre pas, la moindre odeur me transperce de part en part sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. La douleur de ton départ n'a d'égal que la tristesse qui m'a envahie toute entière depuis que tu es partie. Depuis qu'on m'à enlevé une partie de moi.

_As-tu bien compris, mon cœur, jusqu'où je serais capable d'aller, jusqu'à quel point je pourrais changer, pour sécher tes pleurs ?_

Tu répétais souvent que je n'avais qu'à penser très fort à toi pour que tu apparaisses à mes côtés. Et cela à toujours marché. Seulement, j'ai beau penser continuellement à toi, ma demande reste sans réponse. Ton corps ne se colle plus au mien, tes lèvres ne se posent plus sur les miennes, tes mains ne viennent plus se balader le long de mon corps. Et le froid m'envahit petit à petit, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

_Penses-tu vraiment que je puisse survivre sans ta présence ? Sans la douceur de tes mots, la tendresse de tes gestes ? Seul résonne en moi la douleur de ton absence._

Le vide que tu as crée est un abysse sans fond. Un abysse dans lequel je me noie, dans lequel je m'étouffe. Car je sais, moi qui suis encore dans la lumière, que je n'ai qu'à me laisser tomber pour pouvoir à nouveau te tenir contre moi. Que je n'ai qu'à lâcher prise. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai promis. Je t'ai promis, et c'est bien la seule chose qui importe.

_Mon Ange, toi qui veillais sur moi, qui me réconfortait, qui me faisait vibrer. Toi qui en un regard éclipsait tout mes doutes, comment as-tu pu m'abandonner ? _

Tu aurais du me dire. Tu aurais du me prévenir que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tu devines beaucoup de choses en avance, et tu sais que je t'ai toujours cru. Pourquoi, ce jour-là, ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Pourquoi, mon amour, ne m'a tu pas prévenue que j'allais devoir apprendre à survivre ? Que j'allais devoir me lever tous les matins en priant pour que ce jour sois le dernier ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir pas dit, que le soir même de ce 12 Mars, je n'allais plus dormir dans tes bras ?

_Et si tu penses que sans toi, je pourrais tenir le coup. Essayer d'aimer à nouveau. Tu te trompes, rubia mia. Comment-veux tu remplacer la personne qui était sa parfaite moitié ?_

Si tu savais comme je t'en veux Princesse. Si tu savais comme je t'en veux d'être sortie plus tôt ce jour-là. Mais par-dessus tout, si tu savais comme je voudrais tuer celui qui t'a arraché à moi. Qui à pris la fuite. Qui t'as laissée sur la chaussée.

_Oses-tu prétendre que je guérirais un jour ? Oses-tu penser, de la haut, que je pourrais tourner la page ? Oublier ton corps allongé sur le bitume ? Non, je ne peux pas, ma licorne. Je suis toute entière remplie d'amertume._

Un seul de tes mots cicatriserait mon cœur. Une seule de tes caresses apaiserait ma colère. Laisse-moi à nouveau plonger dans tes yeux bleus, me laisser envahir par cette vague de quiétude. Et oublier. Oublier qu'aujourd'hui, ta dernière maison sera sous terre. Et non pas le magnifique appartement que je comptais t'offrir à la fin de nos études. Pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, ensemble.

_*Si bien creemos que sabemos cómo deberían ser las cosas. La realidad es que las cosas son como son. La vida no es una de estas máquinas expendedoras, donde se introduce la virtud y la felicidad son removidos._

Malgré tout, il me suffit désormais de fermer mes paupières pour te voir, cesser de respirer pour sentir ton odeur, me mettre face au vent pour deviner ton souffle.

Savoir simplement que tu es là quelque part sur cette terre sera, dans mon enfer, mon petit coin de paradis...

Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Brittany.

* * *

Voilà :) vos impressions ?

*Alors que l'on croit savoir comment devraient être les choses. La réalité, c'est que les choses sont comme elles sont. La vie n'est pas un de ces distributeurs automatiques, où on introduit de la vertu et on retire du bonheur.


End file.
